Endless tracks of which the Applicant is aware, make us of elements or links strung bead-fashion on tensile, core elements. The Applicant is also aware of a track which includes a cable-reinforced flexible belt to which transverse track elements are attached.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel endless track, providing good traction for a vehicle or tractor.